


A Shinigami and a Quincy Walk into a Men's Room Together...

by drabbleandfluff



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Men's Room sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbleandfluff/pseuds/drabbleandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isshin doesn’t always want to pee alone, sometimes he doesn’t actually mind the company he finds in the Men’s room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shinigami and a Quincy Walk into a Men's Room Together...

**Author's Note:**

> This is due to my feelings about Chapter 530. Oh my glory, I cannot put into coherent words all my feels about Isshin Taicho and bishie!Ryuuken... GAH. So have porn instead. It is unbeta’d, and I haven’t written anything in a while, so I hope the tenses and everything are okay. Let me know if you see anything I can change! :)

.

_‘I wanna pee alone.’_

 

Isshin could feel the bamboozled stare of his subordinates on his back as he walked away, smirking contentedly to himself. _They_ knew what he meant. _He_ knew what he meant.

Skirting the edge of the Red Light district.

Men’s bathroom.

Yup.

 

Isshin pushed his way through the doorway of his newest, most-favorite meeting place. Sickly fluorescent lighting highlit the cold stone floors, while smudged stainless steel faucets dripped into the white porcelain sinks… it definitely wasn’t the atmosphere that brought him here.

 _He_ would be here.

Ryuuken.

His own little fire breathing dragon.

The silver haired boy (and hell, every Living was a boy compared to Isshin) always somehow _knew_ , when Isshin was in the city. It wasn’t Isshin’s fault if he never gave any thought as to _how_ the guy knew. Isshin just wasn’t a deep thinker.   No shock there.

The boy (young man, really) was a fucking foul-mouthed, aloof bastard, but _fuck_ if he didn’t suck cock like a man dying of thirst after a two mile sprint through a goddamn desert. The boy (young man!) made swallowing dick into an _art form_. And damn if Isshin didn’t feel like he needed to experience a little bit of _culture_ , tonight.

 

Isshin walked down to the last stall in this spare (empty) restroom, and casually pushed the door open. There, sitting on the tank with his expensive Italian loafers on the seat of the toilet was a young man who positively radiated conceit.

It made Isshin’s cock twitch, seeing the fluorescent glare flashing off Ryuuken’s eyeglasses, it promised such arrogant satisfaction.

 

“-- About time you dragged your lazy ass in here, Old Man. I was just about to leave.”

 

“ _Ryuu--_ ” Isshin growled, his lip curling upwards menacingly as he stepped into the confined space, closing and locking the door behind him, “I’m gonna put that smart mouth of yours to better use—“

Ryuuken stood up on the toilet seat and lightly jumped down to the floor, agile and sure. There wasn’t much room in a bathroom stall for two grown men (even one handicap accessible), and in less than a handful of steps, Ryuuken was right up in Isshin’s face, pushing the bigger man back against the stall door.

Isshin was lost for a second, in the flashing pull of those bright blue eyes, eyes that seemed older than this boy had any right to be. But just as quickly, that clarity was replaced with heat and _want_. With arousal and excitement. Isshin watched, fascinated, as the blue of the deepest oceans was replaced by the steadily growing blackness of dilated pupils.

“Lemme do it for you, Gramps,” Ryuuken taunted haughtily, as his hands moved without hesitation to Isshin’s waistline, unbuttoning, unzipping and unceremoniously shoving Isshin’s pants down his hips. “You’d better hang on to something…”

Isshin felt his desire thrum painfully under his skin; eyes widening just a bit, as Ryuuken slid gracefully to the floor, pristine white-covered knees hitting the gray stone tile. Fuck. Heat punched him low in the belly, startling a grunt from Isshin’s throat. He bit back a groan as Ryuuken wrapped a hand around him and pumped him to full hardness, the young man’s mouth opening slightly in anticipation.

“You know,” Isshin gasped, hips tipping slightly into Ryuuken’s strokes, “I’m not that much older that you, brat.”

Ryuuken spared him an upwards glance though silver eyelashes, “-- _Sure_ you are, old man,” he said in a throwaway murmur, “and I’m the fuckin’ Prime Minister.”

Ryuuken, apparently done with the small talk, opened his mouth and swallowed Isshin’s cock. Took it as deep as he could on the first go around, then pulled back and went to work. Isshin felt his head thump hollowly against the stall door as his eyes fluttered closed, as this throat tightened around a gut wrenching moan.

Ryuuken’s mouth was wet and hot. Slippery, as he sucked him, _amazing_ as it pulled – _fuck!-_ \- all thought out of his head. It took all of Isshin’s will power to open his eyes and look down at this beautiful boy treasuring his fat, swollen cock; laving his tongue around the leaking head, rubbing up the bottom of his shaft. Ryuuken’s eyes were three-quarters closed, blissfully glazed it seemed, as a tinge of pink blushed his high cheekbones.

Isshin watched as that flush worked its way down to color Ryuuken’s neck and into his chest below. He could smell the lust pouring out of Ryuuken’s pores, hear the loud suckling of his lips, _feel_ the urgency in the movements of his tongue.

Isshin’s mouth fell open as he gasped for air desperately; his hips began pushing forward into all that welcoming heat, “Fuck. Yeah, you got a beautiful mouth, Ryuu-- “ he breathed, threading one of his meaty hands though Ryuuken’s hair. It circled around to the back, cradling Ryuuken’s head, as he began to thrust harder.

Ryuuken stilled; then tried to move back, but Isshin’s hand kept him in place.

Isshin whined as his hips pushed forward again, seeking more of all that plush wetness. After another brief moment, Ryuuken moaned softly and went _pliant_ , taking Isshin in all the way in-- until Isshin’s entire cock disappeared into the boy’s mouth.

“Fuck. Oh _fuck_ …” Isshin panted, “ohhh… you take it so well… _shit_..”

Isshin felt the sweat dampening Ryuuken’s scalp, darkening his hairline. He wanted to lean down and lick the salt and taste from all that pristine white skin. But Isshin held him _there_ , then pulled him off, held him, pulled; repeating the pattern until he couldn’t stand it, until the heat curling around his spine spiked and shot up to the base of his skull.

Ryuuken’s entire face blossomed red in eager anticipation as Isshin felt himself harden _even more;_ a low wrecked shout echoed off the cold walls as Isshin came hard down Ryuuken’s throat. Swallowing greedily, Ryuuken didn’t bother letting go, instead, Isshin vaguely felt the swirling of his tongue over his softening cock as if trying to coax more out of him.

Groaning in relief, Isshin wrapped his hand around Ryuuken’s jaw and pulled the younger man up to him, capturing his mouth in a devouring kiss. He can’t get enough of the taste of himself in Ryuuken’s mouth-- to find _his_ tanginess on the soft palate behind Ryuuken’s teeth, between the soft crevices of cheek and gum. A satisfied rumble moved between their mouths.

 

Ryuuken’s fingers moved swiftly into his own pants, as he pulled himself out and shoved his dick into Isshin’s capable hands; squeezing them around himself in demand.

Sparing no teasing, as to avoid the onset of lassitude that so swiftly follows him being _so fucked out_ , Isshin tensed tight and stroked the hard flesh in his hands. Ryuuken was already so _close_ , that a soft moan escaped his thoat at Isshin’s first pull. Ryuuken’s cock was long and hard, and so _heavy_ ; it twitched in Isshin’s grip, alive and needy. That alone threatened Isshin again, an interested jump from his own spent dick in reply.

Ryuuken twisted his hips into Isshin’s fist; breathed heavily into the hollow of his throat. Isshin leaned himself back against the stall door and held fast as the younger man strove toward his orgasm.

“C’mon, Ryuu—“ he encouraged, arching his neck to give Ryuuken some skin. The boy was a biter, and took to the invitation immediately.  He attached his mouth to the strong pulse in Isshin’s neck.  Ryuuken sucked hard, and moaned achingly into Isshin’s sweaty skin; he bit down as he found his end-- his cock spurting hot and sticky into Isshin’s hand.

 

They held there together for a minute, enjoying the smell of heat and musk floating inside the small cubicle.   Isshin couldn't hold back a soft sound in his throat as Ryuuken licked over the bruise he’d just bullied into Isshin’s neck. Much (much) too soon for Isshin’s comfort, Ryuuken pulled away to put himself together.

The flush of sex was already fading from Ryuuken’s pale skin, his lips were barely even swollen anymore. Isshin suddenly felt an unhealthy need to fatten and redden them up again.

Hardly two words were ever said in these aftermaths. They don’t talk about this. They just show up, and always find each other.

Satisfied to rights, Ryuuken unlocked the door.  He barely shot a look in Isshin's direction in his beeline towards the door, “--next time, Old Man,” he retorted as he walked out.

Isshin heard the fondness in his voice, that he’d never see on Ryuuken’s face.

 

“Yeah. Later… Ryuu-chan,” he murmured to the empty room. Isshin doubted that guy had even heard him.

 


End file.
